sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Academy Roleplay Free-join
Rules: *No god-modding *This is free-join *No main characters here *Censor swearing.(Damn,crap,hell are ok) *Have fun *This rp may not be academish STUDENTS(CHARACTERS BlackBerry and StarBerry Emily the hedgehog Destiny the fox Dash the Turtle Fionna the Cat Matrix the Hedgehog Judas the Wolf Shapes The Fox Reens the Hedgehog Core the Hedgehog Neo Tranquil the Fox Tailsalyn the Fox RP Emily:We're here Dash: we are? Destiny:*points at the academy*yeah duh Fionnna: Ok.. BlackCherry:*walks inside* Matrix: *steps out of the bus* So this is the school. I'm gonna bet four detentions within the first period. *walks inside* Destiny:Hiya Matrix!*waves* Matrix: Hey Destiny *waving back* StarBerry:*turns around and sees them*Chao!*waves* Judas: *steps off from the school bus*-in his head- Well welcome to your first day in hell -_- (judas starts walking to school and starts to remember all the terrible rumors he heard about academyand what seniors do to freshmen) StarBerry:*flies to Judas and waves*Chao!*waves* BlackCherry:StarBerry?*turns around and sees StarBerry and Judas* Judas: *sees StarBerry and BlackCherrry* Hi BlackCherry:Heya. StarBerry:Chao! StarBerry:*flies above Judas* Shapes:so this is school huh im going to ace everything....all well Dash: so what is does this academy have Emily and Destiny:*shrugs* BlackCherry:*sees Shapes and blushes lightly*hiya*walks forward to Shapes* Reens: *arrives on her hoverboard and hops off* Ok, so this is the school where they want me to go? At least they could've let me change first... *looks at her outfit* Oh, well. first day isn't the worst day. BlackCherry:*sees Reens and waves* Fionna: Might be doing some awesome stuff! Sonic:Hello guys!*walks out from the Academy* Reens: *waves slightly and pulls hood up* Shapes:hey blackcherry Judas: Wow i didn't expect Sonic to be at the academy Core: Me neither... But this is called Sonic Academy. Judas: It would be weird if carefree sonic was the principle LOL Core: And Eggman as teacher! XD Neo: *As he approaches the school* Go to school, they say, it'll be fun they say. Sometimes I think they're just trying to...*See's everyone else.* Fionna! It's been a while. Core: *Crashes into trash can* AGAIN!? WHY DO I ALWAYS CRASH INTO THINGS!? Emily and Destiny:Neo!!! Hey! Shapes:because core its you... Core: Oh yea... I forgot. BlackCherry:*sweatdrops* Shapes:just like im called shapes because....shapesshiftes to look like neo and then turns back*because im a shapeshifter now.......lets just get this done. Penelope: *walks in the school and waves* Hi guys! *smiles* Shimmer speeds down the hall to the bathroom. The bell rings. Matrix: *runs into the classroom* Teacher: No running in the halls! Detention! Matrix: Yeah cool see ya! Shimmer: Hmph. *washes his hands in the sink* Penelope goes to class. Shapes:walks into class*so cool Tailsalyn:Hello guys and Neo.*runs over and kisses him on the cheek* Emily,Destiny,and BlackCherry:*runs to class* Tailsalyn:Gotta go Neo.(flys off to class) Shapes:sits down in a chair and waits* Judas:* to Core* Hi my Name is Judas nice to meet you Judas:*notic Tailsalyn and Neo* wow long time no see ^_^ Penelope: *sits down and waits* Shimmer: *grumbles to himself* Hmph, detention. Bah! *walks into class and waits* Sonic:*speeds into the classroom*Hi guys! Fionna: OH SHOOT IM LATE! *runs into the classroom* Penelope: Hi Sonic! *smiles* Shimmer: Hi Sonic Shimmer: *to himself* And ''he ''doesn't get a detention. Shapes:hey i guess.... Sonic:Come outside.Today's lesson is basically like P.E. Judas :*chanting* Traaaak Traaak ^_^ Shapes:question can we use our powers cause i cant run fast unless i use my shapeshifting? Dash: well maybe you got to step up your game Sonic:um yeah Shapes....anyways lets go outside Penelope: walks outside. Shimmer runs outside. Shapes:walks out*sigh*nothing like embrassing myself on the first day all well...... (Last I saw Judas and Neo didn't have the best relationship ever, XD -NeoEx) Neo: *As he walks with the group. Mumbles.* Judas is here too, ugh...*Looks around the grou, then to shimmer.* Why's everyone so obsessed with that blue guy. Reens: *joins Neo* Apparently, he's the world's greatest hero. I can't stand him personally. Shapes:sits under a tree near the group*lets do this already... Reens: *nods and crosses arms, robotic metal gleams a bit in the sunlight* Fionna: *walks outside*; PLEASE BE SOCCER. Sonic:You got it Fionna! this will prove who is faster at scoring a goal... Reens: *lowers hood over eyes* *thinks* I don't even know how to play... Neo: *Throws his hands in the air* Nope! I quit! Sonic:aw come on neo. BlackCherry:-_-; Neo: *Glares at Sonic.* How about no. Judas: a smirkWhat are you afraid that you’re going to lose, I can lend you my power if you want Dash: dont be chicken Core: *Sits accidentally on a random cake* Ok, I'm going to kill the guy who makes these cakes! Judas:Core are you ok Core: I think but everytime i sit somewhere there is a random cake. I'm getting tired of that. Judas: If you stick with me I could sense the person who’s messing with you Core: Ok. How do you do that? Judas: don’t tell anybody but I can senses anyone’s weak bioelectric fields generated to locate them. These electric fields are generated by all animals due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. Category:Roleplay